Die Blüte ewiger Jugend
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Disclaimer: Alles gehört wie immer JK Rowling Inhalt: Ein Bündnis führt zu einem neuen Leben. Doch was kann man ein Leben nennen?


**Die Blüte ewiger Jugend**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Kapitel: **One-Shot

**Altersfreigabe: **16

**Kategorie: **Romance/Drama/Action

**Pairing:** SS/LM

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört wie immer JK Rowling

**Inhalt: **Ein Bündnis führt zu einem neuen Leben. Doch was kann man ein Leben nennen?

**Warnung**: Slash

_Mit dem Erstelldatum dieser Story musste ich die neuen Richtlinien in akzeptieren. Dieses Datum hilft mir daher zu erkennen, wann ich sie anerkannt habe. Alte, vorher erstellte Geschichten waren noch nach den alten Regeln erstellt. _

(wiederholt das nun bei jeder neuen Story, damit ich weiß bei welchen Stories ich nach neuen Regeln gehen musste^^)

**Die Blüte ewiger Jugend (One-Shot)**

Die Kutsche fuhr stetig, mit klappernden Rädern durch die Abenddämmerung. In ihrem Inneren saß der Zaubertranklehrer Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Halt… der ehemalige Lehrer für Zaubertränke, denn so viel war in der Zwischenzeit doch geschehen.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann saß am Fenster der Kutsche und sah hinaus in die einbrechende Finsternis. Seine Gedanken verweilten bei den letzten Wochen. Wie viel sich in dieser Zeit in seinem Leben verändert hatte.

Die ganzen Jahre hatte er sich bemüht, dem Orden zu helfen. Hatte als Spion zwischen den Stühlen gesessen und sein Leben riskiert. Oft genug hatte er ihnen bewiesen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand, um den Lord zu stürzen. Doch all dies brachte ihm nicht ihr Vertrauen. Im Gegenteil; Anfeindungen und Hass, etwas anderes hatte er im Orden nicht zu erwarten. Misstrauen, das sich immer mehr steigerte, wenn er mal den Willen des Lords ausführte, ausführen musste. Verstanden sie nicht, dass seine Tarnung sonst auffiel?

Nur Albus Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Aber auch dieses Vertrauen reichte am Ende nicht aus, denn Severus gab auf, als Black zu weit gegangen war. Er brach mit dem Orden, schmiss alles hin.

Immer wieder war er im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst gewesen. Hatte mit Gewissen und Herz gehadert um sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Er unterstützte die Beweggründe und Machenschaften des Lords nicht, wollte dieses Ungeheuer stürzen. Doch auf der anderen Seite, war dort sein Herz: Lucius Malfoy. Ein Freund aus Jugendzeiten, ein Wegbegleiter in dunkelsten Stunden. Ihm könnte er nicht im Kampf gegenüberstehen. Etwas was der Orden nie verstanden hätte.

Der Orden… es war ihnen egal, als er sagte, dass er seine Treue erneut dem Lord schwor. Scheinbar war es unwesentlich, dass sie keine Informationen mehr erhalten würden. Albus hielt einige wie Black und Shaklebolt zurück. Er ließ Severus gehen. Er wusste, dass in Severus nun dennoch nicht ihr größter Feind lag und er sie nicht verraten würde. Er schien zu begriffen, das es nur Severus verletzte Seele und sein Herz waren, die ihn auf die dunkle Seite zogen. Hätten sie ihm mehr Freundlichkeit oder gar Freundschaft entgegen gebracht, vielleicht wäre es alles anders gekommen, doch nun war es dafür zu Spät und seine Ordensmitglieder noch immer uneinsichtig. Albus hatte es so kommen sehen, doch gehofft der Zeitpunkt läge noch in ferner Zukunft.

So war Severus einfach gegangen, ohne Lebewohl ohne Wehmut. Hatte sich ganz in sein Haus in Spinners End zurückgezogen und sich wie eine Ratte versteckt. Die Auroren würden ihn schließlich mit auf ihre schwarze Liste setzen. Lucius bot ihm an zu ihm zu kommen, sein Haus für ihn zu verkaufen, doch würden sie ihn nicht zu erst bei seinem besten Freund vermuten und suchen? Er wollte diesen nicht mit sich hinab reißen. Noch vermutete man hinter Lucius den Todesser, doch hatte man nicht genug Beweise gegen diesen in der Hand. Wenn er jedoch einen gesuchten Todesser Unterschlupf gewährte, war dies mit Sicherheit vorbei und Lucius Stellung im Ministerium war zu wichtig für ihn und ihre Ziele.

Ihre Ziele, wie das klang. Eigentlich war ihm egal was mit dem Lord geschah. Doch wenn er damit Lucius half, war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Er hatte keine eigene Perspektive mehr im Leben. Alles hatte er mit seinem Ausstieg aus dem Orden hingeschmissen. Er hatte nun auch keinen job mehr, denn so könnte er in Hogwarts nicht mehr unterrichten. Wäre dieses Mal nicht auf seinem Unterarm, so wäre dies eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang. Aber so…

Der Lord rief ihn wenige Tage später zu sich. Er hielt es für das Beste, wenn er einige Zeit die Gegend verlassen würde. Dass er nun keinen Spion mehr beim Orden hatte, verärgerte ihn etwas, doch hatte er irgendwann damit rechnen müssen. Severus sollte einen neuen Auftrag erhalten, der ihn weit fort führen würde. Weit in die dunklen Wälder Rumäniens.

Dem Lord rann die Zeit davon und er wollte endlich handeln und die Macht ergreifen. Doch war er noch zu schwach. Zwar unterhöhlte er das Ministerium, würde bald einen Putsch starten. Aber es fehlte noch an Unterstützung. Sie waren zu wenige und brauchten Verbündete. Genau deswegen saß Severus nun in einer Kutsche, die ihn still und heimlich zu seinem Auftragsort führte, wo er dem Lord starke Verbündete besorgen sollte.

Die Riesen hielten sich aus dem Zwiespalt heraus, das hatte Albus geschafft, doch die Werwölfe waren auf der Seite des Lords. Die Vampyre ebenfalls auf ihre Seite zu locken war damit ein schweres Unterfangen und brauchte Fingerspitzengefühl. Für Severus war dies eine große Ehre und ein Vertrauensbeweis, dass er auserwählt worden war diese schwierige Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Leicht würde es nicht, sie müssten den Vampyren etwas anbieten, wie sie es bereits bei den Werwölfen getan hatten. Außerdem dürften diese zwei in sich von Grund auf verfeindeten Spezies nie aufeinander treffen.

Severus starrte aus dem Fenster während er all dies im Geiste Revue passieren lies und betrachtete die Umgebung, welche sich über die ganze Reise stetig veränderte. Er übernachtete in Muggel-Gasthäusern und je näher er seinem Ziel kam umso schauriger wurden die Geschichten der Umgebung. Das letzte Stück der Fahrt traf er auf keine einzige Menschenseele mehr. Der Wald war gespenstisch und schien vollkommen ohne Leben erfüllt. Selbst die Tiere mieden also diese Gegend.

Doch Severus schreckte man so leicht nicht ab, wohl noch ein Grund warum er auserwählt wurde, den Vampyren einen Besuch zu erstatten.

Die Dämmerung brach herein und die Schatten zeichneten unheimliche Schemen auf den Weg und die Gegend um ihn herum. Sie fuhren einen Berg hinan, wobei der Weg sich immer wieder schlängelte und kurvenreich die Sicht auf ihr Ziel verdeckte. Als die Dunkelheit sich vollkommen ausgebreitet hatte, hielt die Kutsche mit knarrenden Rädern an und ein Kutscher öffnete Severus gewohnter Weise die Türe. Langsam trat der schlanke Zauberer aus. Er trug nicht seine gewohnten schwarzen Roben, sondern einen eleganten schwarzen Zaubereranzug mit passendem Umhang. Der Kutscher deutete auf das vor ihnen liegende Schloss und hatte es auf einmal ziemlich eilig wieder den Kutschbock zu besteigen und diesen verfluchten Ort zu verlassen.

Das Schloss lag im Dunkeln, doch konnte man genug erkennen. Es war einst weiß gewesen, doch durch die Jahrhunderte der Zeit verwittert. Barocker Zeitstil mit Engeln und Wasserspeiern auf den Schlossmauern. Es war groß und auffallend. Severus hob die Augen, betrachtete es im fahlen Licht des Mondes. Es war schön… auf seltsame Art und Weise anmutend in seiner gespenstischen Seele. Die schmalen Kirchenfenster waren teilweise erleuchtet, der einzige Hinweis, dass dieses Schloss bewohnt wurde.

Die Kutsche fuhr fort und nun gab es auch für Severus kein Zurück. Er ging den knirschenden Kiesweg zum Schlossportal hinauf und ehe er den schweren Türklopfer bedienen konnte, wurde die Türe von einem Diener geöffnet. Nanu? Erwartete man bereits seine Ankunft?

Der Diener war steif und scheinbar stumm, denn er deutete Severus nur ihm zu folgen, sprach ihn jedoch nicht an. Er schien alt, ohne das Severus sein wahres Alter auch nur abschätzen konnte. Doch sein Wissen über die dunklen Künste, sagte ihm, dass dies kein Vampyr war. Seltsam…

Er lief hinter dem Alten her, durch prunkvoll eingerichtete Flure über rote Teppiche, die jedoch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt haben mussten. Überall sah man den Prunk der vergangenen Epochen doch auch der Verfall war nicht zu übersehen. Alt, abgewetzte Teppiche, angelaufenes Gold und angekratztes Kristall. Es gab wohl weder Mittel noch Zeit sich um all dies zu kümmern. Er versuchte den Alten auszufragen, ob der Hausherr alleine in diesem riesigen Schloss lebte, doch der alte Mann blieb stumm. Ärgerlich…

Schließlich, endlose Freitreppen und lange Gänge später öffnete der Diener die Türe zu einem Zimmer. Es war ein Schlafgemach mit wuchtigem Himmelbett, schweren Vorhängen aus Brokat und Samt. Auch hier sah man die Eleganz der Vergangenheit, aber Mottenlöcher in den Vorhängen des Himmelbettes. Egal, für ihn und seine Zwecke genügte es vollends.

„Sie wussten, dass ich kommen würde?", versuchte es Severus erneut, doch der Diener verbeugte sich nur stumm und deutete auf eine Klingel, eine breite Samtschnur neben dem Bett. Wahrscheinlich sollte er läuten, wenn er etwas benötigte, seltsam…

Im Zimmer standen mächtige, silberne Kerzenkandelaber und Severus entzündete einige um mehr Licht ins Gemach zu bringen. Ein großer Schrank stand an der Wand und Severus beschloss erst einmal seine Kleidung zu verstauen. Als er die Flügeltüren des Schrankes öffnete, wich er erschrocken zurück, da Unmengen an Fledermäusen der ungewohnten, plötzlichen Helligkeit entkommen wollten und aus dem Schrank ins Zimmer flogen. Es war wie eine kleine schwarze Wolke und schnell öffnete Severus eines der großen Fenster durch welches die Fledermäuse zum Glück entwichen.

Bei Salazar… sein Herz. Er atmete tief durch und bestückte den Schrank, als sein Magen sich zu Wort meldete. Er hatte seit dem Frühstück in der Herberge nichts mehr zu sich genommen und damit großen Hunger. Ob er… gut, er betätigte die Samtschnur und wartete. Eine knappe Viertelstunde später erschein ein zierliches, hübsches Dienstmädchen in einer schwarz-weißen Uniform und lächelte ihn kokett an.

„Was wünscht unser Gast, bitte?", sie war höflich und kaum hatte Severus seine Wünsche geäußert, verneigte sie sich und eilte ihm das Gewünschte zu bringen.

Als sie zurück kam versuchte es Severus bei ihr und fragte, ob er den Hausherrn sprechen dürfe, doch die Kleine lächelte nur erneut. „Der Hausherr wird sie empfangen, wenn es ihm genehm ist. Fühlen sie sich wohl und seien sie als Gast willkommen!"

Damit musste sich Severus wohl vorerst begnügen. Er speiste somit alleine auf seinem Zimmer und legte sich alsbald zu Bett.

Jeder Tag verlief bis dahin auf die gleiche Weise. Er erwachte frühmorgens, konnte ein Bad zu seiner freien Verfügung benutzen und las in der Bibliothek des Hauses oder lief durch den Schlossgarten. So finster die Umgebung des Nachts auch wirkte umso verzauberter war man bei Tage. Der Schlossgarten war romantisch und einladend. Rosenbüsche, lange Wege, die faszinierendsten Arten von Blumen luden zum Lustwandeln ein. Toll mussten es die früheren Bewohner hier getrieben haben, man las so einiges. Doch voller Verwunderung hörte er hier tatsächlich Vögel singen und tschilpen, Kaninchen liefen über die Wiesen, Pfaue stolzierten umher und auf dem kleinen See am Rande des Gartens schwammen Schwäne. Es musste schön sein hier zu leben, solange man es nicht alleine tat…

Abends jedoch geschah ab der zweiten Nacht seltsames. Eine leise Melodie, süß wie die Berührung einer Frau, wohlklingend wie Silberglocken, klar wie Kristall. Sie drang leise zu ihm vor, packte ihn wie in Watte und ließ ihn wegdämmern. Die Kerzen, die wenigen die selbst in der Nacht brannten wechselten in einen schweren Duft, angereichert mit Opiaten. Zusammen mit der Melodie trug der Duft seine Gedanken fort und doch träumte er nicht.

Es vergingen drei ganze Tage ehe sich etwas ändern würde, bis der Hausherr ihn bei Anbruch der neuen Nacht zu sich herunter bat. Die Müdigkeit war sofort verflogen, als Severus die Einladung erhielt. Endlich… er konnte mit dem Hausherren reden.

Der stumme Diener holte ihn aus seinem Zimmer ab und führte ihn gemächlich in eine Art Speisesaal. Ein offener Kamin dominierte das Zimmer und eine lange, gedeckte Tafel stand mitten im Saal. Die Decke wölbte sich endlos hoch und war mit Fresken und Stuck verziert. Severus besah sich dies alles, ehe er dem Mann gewahr wurde, der am Ende der Tafel bereits zu Tisch saß und nur auf ihn zu warten schien. Er war elegant gekleidet und diese Kleidung wies keinerlei Mängel auf, auch nicht bei näherer Betrachtung. Purpur und cremeweiß aus edelsten Stoffen, mit Borten und Spitzen verziert. Sein Alter? Er wirkte vom Aussehen jünger wie er selbst, doch in den grünen Augen spiegelte sich das Wissen und die Weisheit von Jahrhunderten wieder. Sein brünettes Haar wallte in großen Wellen über dessen Schultern. Er hob eine Hand leicht und deutete Severus platz zu nehmen.

Severus nahm auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl am anderen Ende der Tafel platz. Wie sollte er sich hier unterhalten können? Doch dann zuckte er. Trotz der Entfernung zwischen ihnen konnte er den Hausherrn ohne Probleme sehen als säße er ihm direkt gegenüber. Jedes Detail der Verzierung auf dessen silbernen Knöpfen nahm er wahr und als der Andere sprach schien er nicht ein Mal die Stimme heben zu müssen und doch verstand Severus jedes Wort.

Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und sie speisten, während Severus den Grund seines Besuches näher brachte. Der Hausherr stellte sich ihm als Adrianne Fürst von Wharas vor und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Als Severus mit seinen Ausführungen geendet hatte sprach Adrianne die gefürchteten Worte. Warum sie ihnen helfen sollten, sie sehen für sich keine Notwendigkeit oder Vorteil. Severus hatte dies geahnt und stellte nur eine Gegenfrage. Was die Clans denn für ihre Unterstützung als Gegenleistung möchten. Der Fürst überlegte eine Weile und entschied einig der Clanführer als Abgeordnete ihrer Clans und der Vampyrbruderschaft einzuladen um die Sache zu besprechen. Solange solle Severus sich weiterhin als Gast fühlen und abwarten.

Geduld war nicht gerade Severus Stärke, aber was sollte er machen? Somit erklärte er sich einverstanden und würde scheinbar mehrere Tage oder gar Wochen warten müssen. Erneut verliefen die Tage nicht viel anders, außer das er nun täglich mit dem Hausherrn zu Abend aß. Tagsüber ruhte dieser und Severus beschäftigte sich alleine. Zu später Stunde hörte er wieder diese Melodie, wie schon die letzten Abende. Doch sobald sein Geist auf Wanderschaft ging, begann er nun zu Träumen.

Adrianne kam in seinem Traum in sein Zimmer und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Er streichelte und verwöhnte ihn auf jede erdenkliche Weise. Zart, sinnlich war dieser Traum und jeden Morgen wenn er erwachte musste er das Laken wechseln lassen. Wieso? Woher kamen diese erotischen Phantasien? Weckte der klang dieser Melodie Wünsche ihn ihm, die er nie zuvor auch nur vermutet hatte? Sollte sie nicht nur beruhigend das Einschlafen fördern?

Jede Nacht wiederholte sich dieser Traum und immer schwerer fiel es ihm sich zu Bett zu begeben. So veränderte sich sein Schlafrhythmus. Lange blieb er mit dem Hausherrn zusammen in einem Kaminzimmer und unterhielt sich. Erst gegen Morgengrauen ging er zu Bett, träumte und erwachte am frühen Nachmittag. Seine Spaziergänge im Park endeten früher und Zeit für die Bibliothek blieb kaum mehr, denn schnell brach der Abend wieder an und seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Adrianne.

*****

Drei ganze Wochen später erschien er wie üblich zum Abendessen, doch war der Hausherr nicht alleine. An der Tafel entlang saßen sechs andere Personen. Alle genauso elegant doch scheinbar aus verschiedensten Ländern, wie man am Stil ihrer Kleidung ableiten konnte. Sie sahen auf, als Severus eintrat und wurden ihm der Reihe nach vorgestellt. Es waren Führer der unterschiedlichen Vampyrclans. Es gab noch mehr ihrer Art, doch waren sie auserwählt als Älteste die Bruderschaft zu vertreten und Entscheidungen von Gewichtigkeit zu treffen.

Ein stattlicher Mann, kräftiger wie die Anderen mit bronzefarbener Haut und schwarzem Haar nickte ihm zu. Sein Name war Ohmir Hafardi, er kam aus einem der arabischen Staaten. Neben ihm saß ein Asiat, zierlich mit kurzem leicht schwarz-blau wirkendem Haar. Sein Name war Kamui Uzimaki. Lorenzo de Medici, aus Italien was Severus kurz stutzen lies, saß neben dem Japaner. Ein echter Medici aus früherer Zeitepoche dem er hier begegnete? Was er ihn alles fragen wollte. Weiter ging es zur anderen Tischseite wo ein blonder Mann sofort Severus Wahrnehmung gefangen nahm. Armin von Freistätten, ein Adeliger aus Deutschland. Er hatte langes, blondes Haar und blaue Augen, tief wie der Ozean. Er erinnerte ihn von der ganzen Ausstrahlung und dem Gebaren an Lucius, seinen Lucius… halt! Seit wann dachte er von seinem Freund in solch einer kühnen Weise? Den irischen Rotschopf namens Marius

O´ Railley nahm er kaum mehr wahr. Langsam setzte er sich auf den freien Platz neben dem Blonden Jüngling. Als er merkte, dass er diesen anstarrte räusperte er sich verlegen und begrüßte nochmals die Anwesenden in dem er sich selbst vorstellte.

Die Herren waren bereits über alles in Kenntnis gesetzt worden und stellten interessiert Fragen. Man wollte jedoch mehr über Severus und andere Zauberer seiner Art in Erfahrung bringen. An Gegenstände waren sie nicht interessiert. Was konnte man einem Vampyr, der Zeit und Raum überdauerte auch an verwitterbaren und dem Verfall geweihten Sachen anbieten?

Die Nacht wurde zu einem wahren Fest und erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang fiel Severus in einen diesmal traumlosen Schlaf. Die Tage verliefen erneut immer in gleicher Weise und er lernte die unterschiedlichen Männer näher kennen. Besonders Adrianne und Armin hatten es ihm angetan. Er genoss ihre Nähe, die Gespräche und das vertraute Beisammensein mit jedem Tag mehr. Doch auch die Vampyre schätzten seinen wachen Verstand, die für seine doch begrenzten, wenigen Lebensjahre hohe Intelligenz und genau das wollten sie. Sie wollten nicht dem Verfall geweiht sein, sie wollten wissen, was die heutige Zeit für Wunder und Neuerungen bereit hielt, doch ihr Kontakt war eingeschränkt.

*****

Der letzte Abend rückte näher. Severus war mitgeteilt worden, das er am nächsten Morgen abreisen sollte. Er erhielt eine Depesche mit, in der ihre Forderungen mitgeteilt wurden. Man wollte nicht mit Severus verhandeln, er war in ihren Augen ein Bote. Verhandelt würde nur mit dem Lord, der als Anführer seiner Zaubererspezies einem Clanführer sicher gleichgestellt war. Severus empfand Bedauern, das er gehen musste. Die ganzen Wochen waren wie ein neues Leben für ihn gewesen. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Umgebung, ihrer Nähe und wollte dies nicht missen. Doch es war ihm bewusst, das er nicht bleiben konnte. Er war keiner der Ihrigen und würde nicht länger geduldet werden.

Den Vampyren fiel dies sehr wohl auf und kaum hatte sich Severus schlafen gelegt und lag im Dunkeln während er der Musik lauschte, da spürte er es deutlicher wie in jedem seiner Träume bisher. Die Kerzen entsandten einen süßlichen Duft, der seine Sinne verdrehte und berauschte. Durch die Wände traten Gestalten ein, der Hausherr samt seiner Gäste.

Severus dämmerte vor sich hin, in seinem Traum gefangen. Männer, welche sich entblößten und sich zu ihm niederlegten. Hände die ihn streichelten. Haut an Haut, verschiedene Gerüche, leise Laute und tiefes Seufzen. Zarte Lippen küssten und liebkosten ihn und seinen ganzen Körper. Er spürte sein Verlangen, wie nie zuvor und wandte sich unter den Körpern der Anderen. Er bebte und seine Haut überzog ein leichter Schweißfilm. Langsam schwoll das leise Seufzen zu lautem Stöhnen an und Severus spürte wie er sich lustvoll in dem großen Bett herumwälzte. Ein Körper nach dem Anderen ließ ihm immer und immer wieder einen neuen Schauer über seine Haut fahren und trieb ihn in eine nie enden wollende Ekstase.

Er hörte sein eigenes Stöhnen, als wäre es ein Hauch aus dem Mund einer der anderen Männer, welche ihm fremdländische Wörter ins Ohr raunten und ihn weiter voran trieben. Dann nahte sich sein Höhepunkt. Er wandt sich, wölbte sich auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seine Lust heraus, als er einen unsagbaren, süßen Schmerz fühlte, als sich Zähne in seinen Hals schlugen und saugten. Jeder der Männer schien ihn zu kosten und schwach und ausgelaugt blieb er reglos liegen, während sich die Anderen langsam zurückzogen.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Severus nur wenige Stunden später. Er fuhr sich entsetzt an seinen Hals und spürte… nichts! Da war kein Bissmal, doch das Bett war zerwühlt und befleckt. Hatte er das nur geträumt? Aber… es war so real gewesen, das schon allein der Gedanke daran ihn von Neuem erregte. Severus machte sich frisch und reiste ab, während seine Gastgeber sicher in ihren Särgen ruhten.

*****

Sein Weg führte ihn sogleich zum Lord und er überreichte ihm die Depesche der Vampyroberhäupter. Der Lord entließ ihn und las das Pergament alleine ohne Augenzeugen. Severus ging zurück in sein eigenes Haus, wo er sich noch einsamer fühlte wie bisher. Nun, wo niemand seine Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit wünschte, kamen die Gedanken und Grübeleien. Er sehnte sich zurück in das Schloss. Den gewohnten Rhythmus konnte er nicht mehr ablegen und so schlief er am Tage und las in der Nacht.

Oft saß er vor dem brennenden Kamin, dachte zurück an diese seltsame Zeit und auch an einen Menschen, der ihm so wichtig war wie sonst keiner. Lucius Malfoy!

Wie hatte er nur bisher übersehen können, wie tief seine wahren Gefühle für diesen Mann, seinem besten Freund waren? Er wollte ihn… ja, er wollte ihn, ihm nahe sein, mit diesem für die Ewigkeit verbunden. Aber Lucius war verheiratet, hatte Familie, Verpflichtungen. Niemals würde er dasselbe für ihn empfinden.

*****

Einige Tage später wurden viele der Todesser zum Lord gerufen. Es ging um das Bündnis mit den Vampyren, wie es Severus bereits erwartet hatte. Was er jedoch nicht vermutet hatte, war der Wunsch der Vampyre und damit die verbundene Gegenleistung, welche sie forderten.

Sie erwarteten junge Männer, die bereit waren zu einem von den ihren zu werden. Sie mussten einen gewissen Reiz und hohe Intelligenz vorweisen können. Als Vergleich wiesen sie auf Severus hin, den Boten den man bereits perfekt für ihre Belange ausgewählt hatte.

Mit Erstaunen nahm dies Severus zur Kenntnis.

Der Lord wollte seine Ziele verwirklichen, zu welchem Preis auch immer. Er erwartete Freiwillige, welche sich für ihren Sieg in der Zaubererwelt zum Austausch anboten ein Vampyr zu werden. Es wurden nur mindestens Zwei Personen gefordert. Sie mussten auch nicht sofort in Abgeschiedenheit leben, sondern konnten sich weiterhin frei bewegen. Doch irgendwann würde es auffallen, dass sie nicht alterten und die Ewigkeit überdauern würden. Bis dahin sollten sie sich bei einem der Clanführer einfinden um in ihr neues Leben geführt zu werden.

Die Todesser waren überrascht, dann entsetzt. Zu wenig wussten sie über solch ein Leben über diese dunklen Wesen und nun sollten sie ein Teil dieser Gattung werden? Keiner meldete sich und zu aller Verwunderung trat schließlich Severus Snape vor. Es wurde getuschelt, da man schließlich wusste, dass dieser bei den Vampyren eine Weile gelebt hatte und die Neugierde wuchs. Mit klarer Stimme erklärte Severus sich dazu bereit zu gehen und sich den Vampyren anzuschließen. Seine Perspektive gäbe nicht viel anderes her und er hätte sich dort sehr wohlgefühlt.

Der Lord war mehr als zufrieden und nickte wohlwollend, als habe er dies bereits erwartet. Die Anderen sahen Severus bewundernd an, doch meldete sich niemand mehr. Ein junger Bursche wurde schließlich einfach vom Lord bestimmt und er wimmerte und wehklagte.

Einer jedoch sah Severus nicht bewundernd, sondern vollkommen entsetzt an: Lucius Malfoy.

Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Sein bester Freund konnte ihn doch nicht einfach verlassen, aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Das würde er nicht ertragen, doch hatte er doch keine andere Wahl als dies zu akzeptieren. Schweren Herzens würde er Severus Lebewohl sagen. Wenn auch nicht sofort, doch im Laufe der nächsten Jahre. Wie sollte er das ertragen, mit wem konnte er dann noch unbeschwert über alles reden?

*****

Monate waren vergangen. Monate in denen Severus immer wieder mehrere Wochen zu Adrianne zurückgekehrt war. Nach der dritten Reise kam er verändert zurück. Er sah anders aus, wirkte auf jeden Fall anders wie zuvor. Er besuchte Lucius in dessen Manor um Lebewohl zu sagen. Dieser saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer, alleine im Halbdunkeln. Der Sieg des Lords war vor Wochen gefeiert worden und die Vampyre hatten Größtenteils dazu beigetragen, dass ihre Anstrengungen von Erfolg gekrönt waren. Der Lord hatte sein Ziel erreicht und mit ihm seine Todesser.

Doch Lucius empfand sich nicht als Gewinner. Welches Amt konnte ihm schon seinen Freund ersetzen? So oft war dieser schon länger fort und wie oft hatte er spontan Severus einladen wollen um zu reden und dann gemerkt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Severus konnte nicht mal eben zu ihm kommen und schwatzend bei einem Glas Feuerwhiskey vor dem Kamin sitzen. Adrianne… bei so einem Jüngling von Vampyr verbrachte er nun seine Zeit. Eifersucht verzehrte ihn.

Doch als Severus sein Arbeitszimmer betrat, war alles vergessen. Sofort war der Raum von dessen Person eingenommen und alles schien zu strahlen. Severus war so schön… voller Anmut und Liebreiz. Die schwarzen Haare wallten in leichten Wellen über dessen Schultern. Smaragdgrüne, teure Kleidung umspielte den schönen Körper und die Haut, so weiß wie Schnee. Ein Spitzenschal verhüllte den Hals unter dem Lucius nun die Bissspur vermutete. Jemand hatte seine Freund gebissen, ihn sein Blut im Gegenzug trinken lassen und ihn so von ihm, Lucius, genommen.

Severus Stimme, welche nun zu ihm sprach war wohlklingend. Wie Samt so dunkel und doch schneidig wie ein geschärftes Messer. Er sprach von Freundschaft, Dankbarkeit und Abschied. So gefangen Lucius auch von dieser Stimme war, die Worte verstand er und er erhob sich, stellte sich dicht vor seinem Freund.

„Severus… Sev… wie kannst du mich nur verlassen. Ich brauche dich... deine Nähe und Freundschaft. Du… bist der Fixpunkt in meinem Leben!", seine Stimme klang traurig und brach als er den Satz beendet hatte.

Eine Weile sah Severus den Anderen nur still an, dann legte er sanft eine Hand auf die Wange seines Freundes. „Lucius, komm doch mit mir… ich liebe dich!", er hauchte es verführerisch, verharrte einen Moment und setzte leise hinzu: „Schon immer!"

Lucius errötete und blicke in die schwarzen, tiefen Augen seines Freundes. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Ihn hielt hier nichts ohne Severus. Sein Amt konnte auch ein anderer Übernehmen, vielleicht später sein Sohn, solange konnte er seine wahre Gestalt sicher verheimlichen. Außerdem war seine Ehe schon lange nur noch ein Abkommen aus der Not heraus geboren. Nie hatte er geglaubt mit einem Mann zu leben, aber es war nicht irgendein Mann. Es war schließlich Severus!

„Du willst die Ewigkeit mit mir teilen?", hauchte er aufgeregt und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Mundwinkel, als der Andere nickte und seinen Mund zur Bestätigung mit einem Kuss verschloss.

ENDE


End file.
